Une nouvelle vie
by Titoone
Summary: Haley, une jeune-femme de 17 ans retourne après 12 ans d'absence dans sa ville natale: Tree Hill Une seule question: Pourquoi ?


** Chapitre 1: Case départ **_ -musique La place de la république de Coeur de Pirate_

A l'aéroport de Tree Hill, une jeune-femme de 17 ans venait de poser le pied dans la ville de Caroline du Nord : Tree Hill

Elle se déplaçait vers sa voiture rouge qui l'attendait dans le parking de l'aéroport achetée par son parrain et son grand-père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis 5 ans, alors, quand sa mère lui a ordonné de partir de New-York, Haley avait d'abord refusé, elle voulait rester auprès de sa mère durant ses derniers jours mais sa mère lui avait supplié de partir et c'est avec des larmes qu'elle avait décidé de retourner dans sa ville natale où elle avait grandi jusqu'à ses cinq ans pour s'entourer de sa famille : son grand-père et son parrain lui manquaient tant. Ils travaillaient tous les deux au lycée de Tree Hill : son parrain était principal et son grand-père coach de l'équipe des « Ravens ».

A bord de sa voiture, c'est avec nostalgie qu'Haley se rendait au lycée pour commencer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie sans sa mère.

Tanny - sa mère - souffrait d'un cancer et elle était à la fin de sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas subir les larmes et la peur de sa fille alors elle avait décidé de l'envoyer à Tree hill auprès de son père et de son meilleur ami. Bill avait toujours été très protecteur envers sa filleule alors quand il avait reçu une lettre de celle-ci, il avait décidé dans un premier temps de l'accueillir chez lui et une fois qu'elle serait bien installée et familiarisée dans sa nouvelle vie, il lui achèterait un appartement pour ses 18 ans afin qu'elle prenne son indépendance et qu'elle commence à s'assumer en femme. Avec Whitey, ils avaient décidé de lui acheter une voiture décapotable rouge pour qu'elle puisse se déplacer quand elle le voulait sans leur demander quoi que ce soit !

Elle adorait son grand-père ainsi que son parrain. Ce dernier avait pris une grande place pour elle depuis la mort de son père et l'avait considéré comme un oncle paternel. Il la faisait rire, il la laissé suffisamment d'espace pour qu'elle puisse se débrouiller seule et surtout il la comprenait mieux que quiconque. Après tant d'années, elle était impatience de les revoir et de les prendre dans ses bras.

C'est en arrivant au lycée qu'elle pue constater des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Après un dernier regard vers le miroir pour vérifier que son maquillage n'avait pas coulé elle prit son sac à main et se dirigea vers l'entrée de son futur lycée…

Une fois dans les couloirs désert, pour cause, les lycéens étaient en cours elle se dirigea vers le gymnase pour pouvoir retrouver son grand-père.

Elle marcha quand elle renversa un étudiant

« OH! désolée…chuis vraiment désolée et très mal à gauche aussi… vas-y attrape ma main -_dit-elle en lui donnant sa main »_

« - Merci … j'mappelle Marvin Mcfadden mais appelle moi Micro »

« - Enchantée Micro, Haley.. Haley James »

« - Tu es nouvelle non ? »

(rire) - « Oui je viens d'arriver tout juste de l'aéroport »

« - Oh et que fais-tu ici ? »

« - Mon grand-père travaille ici et je suis inscrite dans ce lycée par mon parrain alors je suis venue pour les revoir… D'ailleurs tu peux me montrer où se trouve le gymnase si tu n'es pas trop pressé ? »

« - C'est tout droit et tu tournes à gauche et tu y est.. »

« - Merci À bientôt Micro» -_dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le gymnase »_

-Finalement, _pensa-t-elle que son côté mal à droit s'avère utile parfois -_

_Et s'est en se dirigeant vers le gymnase qu'elle entendit des bruits_

« Cette voix je la connais _-elle se dirigea vers cette voix remplie d'agacement et de colère » _

_ « _Vous allez me faire 10 tours de terrain bande d'incapable …allez plus vite monsieur Jaglieski vous êtes fatigué ou quoi ? _»_

_ « _Grand-père toujours en train de martyriser ces pauvres joueurs _» pensa-t-elle en rigolant »_

_ C'est en regardant doucement le gymnase qu'elle remarqua deux groupes opposés : les joueurs de Basket et les Pom pom girls et au milieu, fidèle à sa place, elle remarqua son grand-père qui était tout rouge de frustration, qu'elle éclata de rire. Non, franchement son grand-père lui avait tellement manqué avec son sale caractère, c'était d'ailleurs de lui qu'elle le tenait…_

_ « _Personne dans les gymnase à par mes joueurs, allez dehors ou je vous met une retenue toute suite _! hurla le coach vers le bruit en question »_

_ « _- Même pas moi ? _Répondit Haley en sortant de sa cachette pour faire face à son grand-père et au reste des groupes »_

« - H…Haley? _Demanda en connaissant déjà la réponse »_

« - Grand-père »_ répondit elle en se dirigeant rapidement vers son grand-père en chassant au passage quelques larmes naissantes » _

Et s'est en se jetant dans les bras, qu'elle craqua et pleura de joie cette fois-ci. Tous les autres présents semblaient ne plus exister autour d'eux. Whitey laissa quelques larmes ruisselaient et regarda sa grande et belle petite fille devenue une magnifique jeune femme. C'est quelques toussotements qui les ramenèrent à la réalité.

« Tu es là depuis quand - _demanda son grand-père »_

« - Je viens juste d'arriver et je suis venue te voir en premier »_ -encore émue _

« - Tu n'es pas encore aller le voir ? »

« - Non, je voulais le voir après être venue te voir »

« - Attend moi je vais mettre fin à l'entrainement »

Celle-ci acquiesça et le regarda partir voir ses joueurs. Elle en profita pour regarder autour d'elle, elle croisa la vue de plusieurs regards de certains joueurs ainsi que des pom pom girls et deux d'entres elles se dirigèrent vers Haley.

« Salut je m'appelle Brooke Davis, je suis la présidente du conseille des élèves et capitaine des pom pom girls et elle - en montrant la blonde- c'est ma meilleure amie Peyton Sawyer » -_en reprenant son souffle _

_ « - « _Salut » _-dit Peyton _

_ « -_ Bonjour, jm'appelle Haley James »

« - James ? »_ demanda la grande blonde aux cheveux bouclés - Haley acquiesça tristement _

« - Tu es la fille de …»_ demanda Peyton avant de se faire couper par Haley_

« - Tanny James oui »_ répondit Haley faiblement_

« - Hé sinon tu arrives d'où Haley ? _» demanda Brooke pour changer de sujet _

« - De New-York, je viens d'arriver de l'aéroport y a une heure »

« - On a affaire à une pure New-Yorkaise alors ? »

« - Hmmm… Pas vraiment, non ! Je…Enfaite je suis Treehilienne, je…j'ai déménagé quand j'avais cinq ans et c'est la première fois depuis 12 ans que je renais les pieds ici »

« - Et bien tu es bien tombée avec nous, on te fera visité le lycée et on pourra faire les boutiques ensemble rolala ça va être.. »

« - Oui brooke on a compris dit elle en s'adressant à Brooke, si tu veux lundi après les cours on te montrera le changement de la ville ? _» proposa Peyton à Haley_

« - Oui avec plaisir »

« - Ma chérie tu viens ? » _demanda Whitey_

« - J'arrive grand-père, ravie de vous avoir rencontré _-en s'adressant aux filles »_

« - A demain »

_Haley s'en alla rejoindre son grand-père tandis que trois lycéens rejoignais les deux pom pom girls_

_ «_ Qui s'était ? » _demanda un brun qui se tenait près de Peyton_

« Haley, elle est nouvelle mais c'est marrant j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue, mais je sais plus où ! » _se questionna Peyton_

« Mais pas si nouvelle que ça vue qu'elle est née ici ! » _s'exclama Brooke avec une idée en tête_ « Eh si on jouait aux détectives, qu'on farfouille sur elle pour savoir ce qu'elle nous cache ? »

« Alors, de 1) Qui nous dit qu'elle nous cache un truc et puis tu ne la connais même pas Brooke et de 2) Non Brooke tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois où on t'as suivis dans un de tes foireux ? »_ remarqua un grand brun aux yeux de couleur bleue foncée_

« Mais Nathan, comment je pouvais savoir qu'il y aurait des vigiles devant le magasin ? »

« Brooke, je te rappelle qu'il était minuit ! Sept heures avant les soldes et DANS un centre commercial ! » _rappela Peyton_

« Bref vous n'avez pas faim vous ? » _demanda un blond _

« Si ! ALLEZ TOUS CHEZ TA MÈRE LUCAS !» _firent tous en coeur_

« Allez on va aller manger ! »

_Tous les cinq se dirigèrent vers l'enseigne d'un petit café nommé « Le Karen's café »_

—

_Du côté d'Haley, celle-ci s'apprêta à rentrer dans le bureau de son parrain accompagné de son grand-père et c'est sur un dernier soupir qu'elle toqua à la porte_

« Entrez » _fit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte_

« Allez ma chérie »_ l'encouragea_.

_Une fois la porte entrouverte, son parrain leva les yeux vers la porte quand il s'aperçoit que c'était sa filleule et c'est en un bond qu'il alla rejoindre Haley pour l'enlacer._

« Mais quand est-ce que tu es arrivée ? Pourquoi tu nous as pas appelées ? On serait venu te chercher ! »

« Ça fait beaucoup questions » _accusa-t-elle en laissant apparaitre un sourire_ « je suis arrivée aujourd'hui il y a même pas trois heures et je suis venue directement GRANCE A LA VOITURE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ ACHETEE _-en accentuant les derniers mots pour répondre à sa question-_ au lycée !

« Et comment tu vas ? » _s'inquiétant un peu fit son grand-père_

« J'ai mal, maman n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre et…et je ne suis pas avec elle et…et je voulais rester avec elle mais elle n'a pas voulu, elle n'a pas le droit…elle me manque….j'me dis que je la laisse tomber en quelque sorte, que je l'abandonne et c'est dur et … » _acheva t-elle en sanglots_

« Ma puce, tu ne l'abandonnes pas, ta mère t'aime et t'aimera toujours, mais comprends là, elle n'aimerai pas te voir dans cet état ce serait trop dur pour elle, elle te préfère mille fois être ici avec nous qu'à son chevet. Ma puce c'est sa décision et tu peux rien y faire, elle est aussi têtue que toi et ton grand-père » _acheva son parrain_

« Haley, ta mère sera toujours présente dans ton coeur, elle sera toujours avec toi, ne pleure pas Haley, tu ne voudrais pas que ta mère se sente coupable que tu pleures à cause de sa décision n'est-ce pas ? » _fit son grand-père en essayant de la consoler_

« Si tu as raison, je suis contente d'être avec vous…vous m'avez tellement manquée » _fit Haley en chassant d'un revers de doigt une larme naissante_

« Toi aussi tu nous as manqués »

« Haley _-fit son parrain-_ tu commenceras lundi les cours, tu me rejoindras ici dès que ça sonne et je te remettrai tout ok ?

« ok! »

« Pour l'instant tu vas venir à la maison et après on te trouvera un appartement, tiens voilà mon adresse _- en lui donnant un petit papier avec une inscription visible-_ si t u as besoin de quelque chose appelle-moi »

« oui Bill »

« Oh une dernière chose, quand tu seras au lycée appelle-moi Monsieur, je suis ton parrain à l'extérieur, mais ton principal au lycée ok ? »

_Cette remarque la fit rire, mais se reprit et acquiesça pour lui signaler son accord. Elle se retourne vers son grand-père et lui demanda :_

« Je suppose que je devrais t'appeler « coach » ?

« Hé bien oui mais uniquement dans le gymnase après tu peux m'appeler grand-père et puis _-en s'adressant à Bill- _je pense que d'ici quelque temps tout le monde va savoir qu'elle est ma petite-fille et ta filleule, Bill ? »

« C'est vrai, mais ce sont les règles et on doit les respecter ! »_fit Bill avec sérieux_

« ok je comprends, je vais me promener et j'irais chez toi, à tout à l'heure »_termina-t-elle en partant du bureau_

« Sacrée petite » _fit le coach repartant vers son gymnase _


End file.
